Fireflies
by Sakoura'K.A.M
Summary: Fang didn't think a small trip through the Archylte Steppe could bring her closer to the woman who just showed up. By nature she was curious about her. So what better way to open someone up unnoticeably? Only, she didn't expect to be caught in the effect.


**I am very much aware this is fluffy. And the ending, in my opinion, is cheesy. Couldn't think of any other way to end it. Yes it's basd off the song by Owl City. This technically takes between two chapters in Hero.**

**And what I have noticed is hadly anyone pairs Fang with an OC. I think I might be the first, might. I own only my OC. Read and review people. :D**

* * *

"Come on. It's just a lil further." She was following the Pulsian to who knew where. They had left the group back at the campsite. Fang had been pretty persistent on dragging her out here. "And we've arrived." She had run straight into the Oerban's back. Fang cracked a grin over her shoulder at the shorter raven haired.

She pushed the bushes aside and gestured for the girl to enter.

Sakoura sighed before stepping over the fallen branch and into the thicker brushes. Fang had followed her, taking the lead. She had snatched a leaf off of a berry tree. She'd need it in order for the surprise.

"Where are you taking me?"

"What, you don't trust me?"

"I do. But to an extent. After all I only met you a few days ago."

"True. But you trust me enough to drag you out in the middle of some place you don't know. For all you know I could be a serial killer. Or rapist." She glanced over her shoulder, chuckling as the raven haired stiffened. "Just joking hun."

"Don't call me that." Fang shook her head, ducking under a branch. The taller raven haired pushed through some more undergrowth, ignoring the small chirps of a few crickets. She smiled. "We're here."

Sakoura followed the Pulsian into the thickly covered clearing. Fang stopped a ways infront of her and turned to look at her.

"What's so special about this place?"

Fang chuckled and walked pass the girl, "You'll see." She stopped on the small hill and straightened the leaf in her hand. Sakoura blinked as she heard the soft harp like humming. She looked over her shoulder, finding the source of the noise. Fang continued humming against the leaf and closed her eyes. She would have to get this right in order for them to show themselves. It had been over five hundred years since she played the tune.

Sakoura looked up at the sky, seeing Cocoon floating high above. She continued listening as Fang went through the tune she was playing, mildly distracted by the beauty of Pulse. She frowned as Fang finished up. The Pulsian scanned the small clearing, listening for any sign of them. She felt her lips twitch upwards as she heard the faint hums. Sakoura looked down as a small pulsing light entered her vision.

Fang walked closer to the girl, eyes going over the small fiery bugs. She knew she was treading on a dangerous path as she took the girl's hand and lifted it up, opening her hand and showing her palm. Sure she barely knew her but the girl seemed trustworthy enough. Fang chuckled lightly as a puppy like awe entered the raven haired's eyes as one of the fireflies landed on her hand. Deciding to chance her luck once again, she covered the girl's hand with her own and laced their fingers. "Just wait."

She smiled as the girl's face lit up with a huge grin as the small bug's light changed colors in their hands. She heard the girl's protest as she took her hand off, letting the bug fly away. Fang stood behind the girl, taking her arms and holding them out. She felt her smile grow as the girl began to laugh as the fireflies began to dance around her, some landing others caressing her face. Taking a few steps away, she looked around. It felt good to be home.

Fang spread an arm out, watching a few land on her outstretched limb. She chuckled as she took note of how they walked around, tickling her arm. Her gazed traveled back to Sakoura. She laughed as she watched the girl grin, a small firefly blinking green on her nose. She walked towards the girl, ignoring the flying bugs as they followed her.

She stopped next to her and sat down. She looked up at the girl and patted the space beside her. The shorter raven haired plopped down next to the Pulsian. Fang's eyes watched her as the firefly landed on the girl's shoulder and changed it's color to a baby blue. She chuckled as a frown fell on Sakoura's face as she watched the lightened bug hopped off and fluttered away.

The two sat in silence, watching the light show as the fireflies danced about. She heard the raven haired yawn. "Well, guess it's time to head back." Sakoura whined, frown on her face. Green orbs met blue ones. "You don't want to go?"

"No. Who would want to leave something like this?"

"You'd be surprised." Fang looked over as she heard the content sigh leave the shorter raven haired's lips. She smiled as Sakoura laid her head on her folded arms.

Fang hadn't bothered on keeping track of time. She also didn't have the guts to wake the smaller raven haired that had rolled over onto her side. Her eyes darted back to the sleeping figure. Her lips twitched upwards for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Sure the girl had just shown up but she knew she wouldn't survive for long. Especially not on Gran Pulse. So she and Light had a small argument about the girl. In the end only Vanille had agreed with the strawberry blond, saying they're was still a chance they could fail they're Focus and end up killing the girl as Cie'th. Everyone else had agreed with Fang. And so they won the small conflict in their favor. Her eyes traveled back to the girl. She had noticed the scars on her once she first saw her. The girl had proved to be a quick learner and swift fighter. Her speed was better than hers or Light's. She wasn't quite as strong as Light but she was definitely more flexible. What she nor Light could pull off, Sakoura had done with ease.

She yawned. _Might as well relax a little bit._ Fang laid back. She could feel her eyelids closing. It couldn't hurt to rest her eyes, if only for a few moments. Fang rolled over onto her side and pulled the smaller girl closer feeling her snuggle into the warmth the Oerban radiated.

It was sometime early morning. Dew had littered most of the clearing. The lone firefly fluttered and landed on a blade of grass. Neither of the two stirred from their sleep as the wind picked up. The two were using her other arm as a pillow. The Pulsian's nose was still buried in the younger's girls hair, breathing in her scent. Even as the sun began to peak out and beam against them, Fang's arm tightened around Sakoura's waist.


End file.
